Ransik
Ransik is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force and an anti-hero in Power Rangers Wild Force. History Origin/Days of Villainy Ransik was created by the very people he seeks to destroy. In the future, children are born in labs, with traits designated by their parents. Ransik is a product of this tampering, born from an accident in a lab: During one of genetic enhancement sessions, one of embryonic vials that containing embryonic biomass unexpectedly fell and shatters, spilling the contains to a drain where the staff believed that the biomass would died out due to exposure to outside world. However, instead of died out, the environment around the said spilled biomass(which is sewers) unexpectedly causing it to mutate, and from amalgamation of that mutated biomass, a full-grown adult man was born. Possibly due to inherited memories of his parents' DNA donor, the creature, whom named himself Ransik, developed intelligence equivalent with that of full-grown man, but was forced to raised himself in the underground, rejected from society. As the first mutant, he organized factions of other mutants to take the world away from those who fear and hate his kind. He also presumably married to a female mutant where from their union, Nadira was born. Who was Ransik's wife and Nadira's mother is not revealed at all in the series. While roaming the dark parts of the city, he found three statues which were actually imprisoned Orgs. Since they had the same goal as him, to destroy humanity, Ransik set them free. The Org spirits copied his DNA and created bodies for themselves, making them Mut-Orgs. In exchange for freeing them, the Mutorgs gave Ransik the power to pull weapons from his body. At one point before he organized factions of evil mutants, Ransik was bitten by the poisonous mutant known as Venomark. Alone and dying, Ransik was taken in by Dr. Fericks, who developed a serum which Ransik would need to take for life. Ransik turned on Dr. Fericks, stealing the serum and his Cyclobot technology, and laying waste to the lab. Dr. Fericks later survived the explosion, and became Frax. It should be noted that it's not just Ferricks whom feels pity on the mutant, as Jen stated many people tried to help him in spite the mere sight of his hideous look would terrify anyone who see it, but Ransik was too much consumed by hatred that reaching him was extremely difficult that made him denied any help from humans. From there on he carry out his plan to conquer the world and wipe out humanity. But due to Time Force Rangers countered his evil plans, he resorts to went back in time with his army to conquer the world in the past, only for the Rangers to followed him and countered his evil plans. In 2001, In what would be his last battle against the Power Rangers, Ransik injured Nadira, mistaking her for the Pink Time Force Ranger. Upon discovering this, Ransik was horrified at what he did and he realized that his hatred of humans had to end, because it only causes more suffering. He then turned himself over to Time Force. Joining The Rangers A year after incarceration, Ransik was called on by Time Force to aid them against a new threat, the Mut-Orgs due to history between himself and them. He agreed to help Rangers, and travelled to the year 2002, where the Mut-Orgs went to ally themselves with Master Org. Before they start to hunt the Mut-Orgs, Ransik tells all the Rangers his story about how he unleashed them in the future, and revealed that the Mut-Orgs bestowed him powers to turn any part of his body into weapon. He also reveals that he's already seen the error of his ways, especially the Mut-Orgs' existence. Fate But just as the Mut-Orgs powered up their Spirit Bomb attack, Ransik, who was determined to fix his mistake, threw himself on them, causing an explosion which destroyed their mutant halves, allowing the Rangers to defeat them. The explosion also destroyed Ransik's mutant half, making him wholly human. Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists